mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle is the castle in which Bowser resides and is usually fought. He actually has several castles, as many are destroyed or lost in some games. One game has seen two separate castles for Bowser, one of which is destroyed. Some of them are floating castles. Sometimes the castles go by different names, such as Bowser's Keep or Bowser's Villa. Prequels Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island DS﻿ Super Mario Bros. Every fourth stage is a castle full of fire and lava. The first seven have fake Bowsers in them and the eighth has the real Bowser as the final boss. World 1-4 is a standard castle with lava pits and firebars. World 2-4 has more pits, platforms, and slightly less firebars. It also introduces Podoboos. World 3-4 has few lava pits and several firebars that Mario must jump around. World 4-4 is like a maze, since the end can only be reached by following a specific path. World 5-4 is like World 2-4, except with more Podoboos and firebars, including an extremely long one near the beginning. World 6-4 is similar to World 1-4, except with Podoboos and more firebars. World 7-4 is another area that keeps repeating unless Mario takes the right platforms and paths each time. World 8-4 is Bowser's actual castle and is comprised of a few areas (that repeat unless a pipe is taken to the next area). The first has a few Goombas in it. A pipe there leads to an area with a few Paratroopas and a lava pit with a platform that must be hopped across. A pipe in midair leads to an area with Cheep-Cheeps. The next area is an underwater stage with Bloobers and firebars. The final area has a single Hammer Bro. On the other side of the lava pit is Bowser, who throws hammers and breathes fireballs. The battle with him is the same as those of the previous two fake Bowsers. Once Bowser is knocked into the lava (either by fireball or cutting the bridge) Mario and Luigi rescue Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 3 Bowser's Castle is the final stage, at the end of Dark Land. It has statues of Bowser that shoot eye lasers whenever they see Mario (though they are always set in one direction and can be avoided if the player knows where they will be), lava pits, Podoboos, and two different paths to Bowser. It also has several powerups and a hidden 1-Up Mushroom. After Mario jumps from platform to platform, avoiding Bowser's fireballs, he reaches the final room where he fights Bowser, defeats him, and rescues Princess Peach. Super Mario World Bowser's Castle is the final level, at the end of the Valley of Bowser, and there are four red doors, each with an obstacle. After Mario clears one he finds four more red doors. After clearing another obstacle behind one of them (he gets to choose both times) he reaches Bowser at the top of the castle and defeats him. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bowser's Castle is known as Bowser's Keep. It was taken by Smithy's minion, the giant sword Exor, so Bowser joined forces with Mario to get it back. Once Smithy was destroyed, so was Exor and the rest of his gang, and Bowser and his minions rebuilt it. Paper Mario Bowser's Castle is the final stage. It is floating with Peach's Castle on top of it, as Bowser raised it into the air under Peach's Castle. Mario and his partners reach the castle with the Star Ship. The Minister and many Toads are imprisoned here. At one point, Mario is tricked by a guard door and falls down a trapdoor, but, after making his way through a lava dungeon, hardening the lava, and traveling a dark area with Watt lighting his way, he reaches the first guard door, who promised to let him through if he could get back up. Mario can defeat a Koopatrol for a key to a cell several Toads are locked in, and sleep here as if it were a Toad House. In the next areas Mario must raise the water level and ride Sushie for a key, fight through Bombshell Bills, reveal several holes in the wall he needs to go through, and complete a quiz given to him by the second guard door. If he gets five answers right, he can go through. If he gets three wrong, he must fight three Anti Guys. In the next area Mario can once again defeat a Koopatrol to access a makeshift Toad House in a cell. He can also get an Ultra Shroom and Jammin Jelly in rooms nearby. After completing several obstacles Kooper and Bombette are required for, going through an area with lit torches that indicate which door to take (the room repeats several times, similar to Super Mario Bros., but if the right door is taken up until the last flame on the wall in the previous room, Mario will reach a dark bridge with a Koopatrol, Hammer Bro., and Magikoopa, he will encounter a Duplighost disguised as Peach. After defeating him he will encounter the third guard door, who will send the Koopa Bros. after Mario, but Jr. Troopa will defeat them, and be defeated in turn by Mario and run off. Afterward Mario will reach Peach's castle. After Mario defeated Bowser and took the Star Rod back, the intensity of the battle caused the power of the machine powering Bowser up to go to the castle and blow it up. All the prisoners were protected by the Star Spirits, however, and so were Mario, Peach, Mario's partners, and Peach's Castle. Enemies encountered in the castle are Koopatrols, Hammer Bros., Magikoopas, and Bony Beetles. Minibosses fought are a Duplighost and Jr. Troopa. An optional miniboss is the Anti Guys Unit. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowser's Castle is the final stage. Bowletta (who is Cackletta possessing Bowser) is in control of this floating castle and Bowser's minions. The castle is mainly about fighting the seven Koopalings (in order: Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, and Larry), Fawful, and Bowletta, but also has some obstacles as well. One of which has Mario jumping through a Super Mario Bros. style level, grabbing an axe to send a cardboard cutout of Bowser falling into the lava. After the Mario Bros. defeated Cackletta inside Bowser, she was destroyed and Bowser was returned to normal. Prince Peasley rigged the castle with explosives and he, Mario, and Luigi escaped (the Mario Bros. flying Blablanadon, who gave them a ride to the castle) but Bowser was not so fortunate. The castle was blown up by Prince Peasley's explosives and crashed into the ocean. Bowser survived, so Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth dropped him off at one of his other castles, where many of his minions eagerly awaited him. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Bowser's Castle of the past is seen early into the game. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi crashed at the castle when they were shot down inside the Koopa Cruiser by Princess Shroob. Kamek sent enemies after them but they were able to fight their way through, find a Cobalt Shard, and enter a time hole to return to the present. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Bowser's Castle was taken by Fawful and turned into Fawful Theater, so Bowser decided to go out and get it back. His minions Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk fired a Banzai Bill at the castle, but it had been configured into a machine by Fawful's servant Midbus, who set the castle on top of Bowser, nearly killing him, but Mario and Luigi played a minigame in his adrenaline channel to turn him giant. He fought his castle and defeated it. It was still operational when Bowser reached the area, but Bowser threw a cannonball back at it to deactivate it and set it back where it was before. There Fawful hosted a cage match between Bowser and Midbus, which Bowser won. Fawful planned this so Bowser could eat a victory meal, get fat, and get stuck in the floor so Fawful could extract Peach from him to use her to awaken the Dark Star. Later, the Monty Bros. built a railroad tunnel for the Fawful Express into Bowser's secret vault, from which Bowser was attempting to get the second Star Cure. Mario and Luigi can access the castle while outside Bowser. By entering a secret code they can enter a cryogenic chamber where three regular Shroobs and Junior Shrooboid can be seen frozen, apparently survivors frozen by Bowser for some sort of evil plan. There Mario and Luigi can unfreeze and fight the Shroobs. Battle Bowser's Castle is the first Giant Bowser battle, and also the easiest. It attacks by tackling Bowser, which Bowser can counter with a punch. It also shoots Spinies and Shy Guy Airship attacks, which Bowser can counter with fireballs. Giant Bowser battles are used with the Stylus (and, in the case of the flame attack, blowing on the mike). Bowser's Castle is being operated by Midbus, and is returned to its normal resting place once defeated, when its health bar reaches zero. Super Princess Peach In this game, Bowser resides in an area called Bowser's Villa. New Super Mario Bros. Bowser's Castle is the final level at the end of World 8. At the end of the castle, Mario fought Bowser after witnessing Bowser Jr. bring him back to life, and sent both falling over the edge, although they survived. Bowser also has another castle in World 1. When defeated by Mario, he fell into the lava to his death, although as mentioned above, his son brings him back. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser has a giant castle called Bowser's Fortified Fortress. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bowser's Castle is the final level at the end of World 8 (although there is a secret level, but it has no bosses). It is quite easy like many of World 8's stages (although a few of them are harder). At the end, Mario fought Bowser and sent him falling into the lava. Kamek made him giant, but he inadvertently knocked Kamek into the lava and chased Mario through the castle, until Mario hit a switch to drain the lava and send Bowser falling. His castle eventually fell on top of him and his eight children. Super Paper Mario The same castle shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it plays an equally minor role. Mario and Luigi go to the castle to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser only to find out it was Count Bleck who kidnapped her. Bleck knocks Mario out and abducts Luigi, Bowser, and the entire Koopa Troop. After he leaves Tippi takes Mario to Flipside. ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Super Mario Bros. locations Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 locations Category:Super Mario World locations Category:Super Mario World 2 locations Category:Yoshi's Island DS locations Category:Paper Mario locations Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door locations Category:Superstar Saga locations Category:Partners in Time locations Category:Bowser's Inside Story locations Category:Bowser's Inside Story bosses Category:Bosses Category:Machines Category:Castles Category:New Super Mario Bros. locations Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii locations Category:Super Paper Mario locations Category:Villains